


The Man I Know

by Farwardin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farwardin/pseuds/Farwardin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gokudera started to feel uncomfortable with Yamamoto's hitman nature, she was thrown to the past to figure out her honest feeling towards Yamamoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a doujinshi I read once titled Demon Summer (all rights reserved on the doujinka). I was like trying to write something when I was waiting for my father in the hospital and this is it. I apologize for grammar mistakes, typos, bad writing structure and unoriginal story. I have to warn you I altered Gokudera to be a long brunette haired girl. Probably OOC, too, because she used a Colt instead of dynamites. I also didn't change her name into girl's name. Sorry. You've been warned.

"I have a thing for long brunette haired girl in kareshatsu, you know."

I couldn't believe Yamamoto told me that kind of thing casually. We were doing homework at Jyudaime's room along with Reborn-san who was cleaning his guns and Lambo was playing around with Haru who originally came for Jyudaime when he said that. "Paroles, pervert. There are woman and infants here, for God sake," I slapped him on the head using his own math notebook. "Ow, Gokudera. Since when do you start to announce your gender all this time?" Yamamoto chuckled, he rubbed his head and read his notebook after I checked all his answers. "Shut up. Don't you dare talking about gender in front of me," I hissed at him, "... besides, I'm talking about Haru, baseball freak." "A-ano, Gokudera, can you solve this one? I can't do this one anymore, apparently," suddenly Jyudaime showed me his notebook. His eyes were red and he slumped hus upper body on the table, tired of the endless homework. I smiled at him, "But of course, Jyudaime. See here, if you add this one...."

■

I blink once.

"Oh, you're awake?" A man suddenly appears in front of my eyes. My eyes almost pops out of their sockets, "Tsuyoshi?!" I jumps up from my back. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi grins at me, he waves his checkered cloth he used to slip on his apron before saying, "My son found you collapsed in front of my house. He brought you in saying a beautiful lady has died before his castle. Here," he gives me a pair of pants and a white crisp shirt, "Sorry, we don't have female member in our household for a long time. So you have to bear with these things I never wear."

I look down on me. I suddenly realize that I'm wearing only an oversized black shirt which clearly is not mine.

No, this isn't right. Why does Tsuyoshi still alive? What year is this? I search around the room and see the calendar on the wall.

Heisei 13.

It is 15 years ago. I have been thrown back to where Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was still alive and-

"Did Utsukushi-san has woken up?"

-Yamamoto Takeshi was 10 years old.

■

I can't help but to stare at the child Yamamoto. He is currently eating ravenously after playing outside with his friends. Sometimes, he chews too fast and almost chokes and I feel the obligation to stop him to eat like an animal.

His happy face reminded me of what his father said before. Earlier, after I took the bath and changed my clothes with the ensemble Tsuyoshi had prepared, he gave me the sword.

"You were carrying it when you were unconscious. I'm sorry, but I took the liberty to see what was inside. And I can't help but to notice that this is the exact Shigure Soen I have, the only difference is this one has seen more use, and obviously has spilled more blood." His voice slightly faltered when he said the last word. I nodded absently. "The sword and that ring you wear are enough signs of who you are. Did Vongola Boss order you something?" "No, he didn't. At least, he didn't send me here back then in the future."

"Nevertheless, I guess you're here because Shigure Soen has required you to do something, so just take your time and figure it out, yeah?" Tsuyoshi smiled, he probably found my situation understandable. I nodded, again.

"Say, Utsukushi-san, will you stay here with us?" Yamamoto-the younger-right now is staring at me with puppy eyes. My heart goes 'ba-dhump' unexpectedly. "Uh, yeah, I guess? I don't really have to stay, though. I can stay at a hotel or something, but-" he cut me off, "Dad said you are an acquintance of an acquintance who needs to do something, so you would stay with us until your job is done." Tsuyoshi said that? Doesn't he feel it's dangerous for them to let me stay close to his son? I'm a mafia, for God sake.

Yamamoto kept pestering me throughout dinner until I gave him positive respond. He was practically squealing and jumping happily when I said I'd stay here. After I helped him with homework, Tsuyoshi told Yamamoto to sleep with him tonight so I could use Yamamoto's room for myself. He seemed reluctant, but after Tsuyoshi coaxed him by promising I would come and see his match tomorrow, (he and his son really need to ask for the favor before thanking people easily, seriously) Yamamoto finally accepted his father's offer.

"Can't I sleep with Utsukushi-san?" he said slightly later.

■

I look around Yamamoto's old room. It's the same as I remember when I used to come here with Jyudaime to do homework, although it's clearly less goods right now. The door slid behind me, Yamamoto appears and smiles. "I bring you blanket. Is one bkanket enough?" He shoved the blanket to my hand. "Yes, it would be sufficient. Thank you." He grins and scatters in his own room, "I set the fan to 3 hours, you can change it if you want." "Ah. Yes, of course."

I set out the bed and slip under the blanket. "You don't sleep?" I ask him when I realized he's still in my room-his room, technically. "I want to sleep here," said Yamamoto casually.

The 25 years old Yamamoto I know suddenly formed out of nothing inside my head, his expression never falters even when he said things like-

I want to spend the night with you.

"What are you saying, brat?! Get out of here," I grumble as I try to hold back the memories of him pouring and the heat escalates from my neck to the tip of my ears. Yamamoto laughs, he sits beside me instead of going to bed. He pats my head in silence before saying, "Your hair is very soft. I like it."

Your hair is exquisite. I like the feeling of it between my fingers.

"Silence, kid. I need my sleep."

He snickers and stands up. "Oh. You have many bug bites here," he pulls my shirt slightly and pokes at my nape.

I love seeing these marks on you.

I grabbed Yamamoto's face and said, "Get lost! I'm trying to sleep here, yeah?!" Yamamoto laughs again and scurries from my room. I close the door and lean on it. "Shit, Yamamoto. Why do you keep on pestering me even on times like this?"

■

"Listen to me."

"No, you listen to me! I don't need you protecting me from what I've been doing all this time!"

"Gokudera! I know you're capable of this, but it's my job to keep you safe-"

"It's not! I'm capable of being the medium between the families and I'm perfectly more than capable of defending myself. I don't need you interfer-"

Yamamoto grabbed my arms and shoved my back to the wall nearby with unrestrain strength. His mouth set a thin line and his expression was-

"Listen, Gokudera. There's nobody in this world knows your capability more than I do. Me protecting you is just a form of my selfishness. I don't expect you to get what I feel about you, it's just...," he drew a deep breath, "I don't want to lose you."

The expression he was wearing at that time made me sick. I swatted his grip and walked away.

"Gokudera."

"The fact that you feel the need for me to stay with you burdens me. It holds me back when I try to get my job done. Stop being so childish."

When he didn't say anything, I turned my head. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to be a burden to you," Yamamoto turned away and left.

■

Yamamoto blinks when he see the woman sleeping in his room was crying. Her eyebrows furrow a bit and there are streams of liquid crystal from her closed eyes. She seems so sad and her breath slightly hitches. Her silky auburn long hair spread out on the pillow.

"Yamamoto...."

Yamamoto blinks again. She called his name? "Ano, Utsukushi-sanmpf-" her hands suddenly hold him around. Yamamoto sprawls on his side, the woman tightens her hold him and pulls him closer to her front. Yamamoto sniffs, there is some scent emanates from her. Soft and great scent, Yamamoto noted. Apples in the box of the fruit stall. Grounded cinnamons. Green teas inside Dad's cup. Fresh cream being poured to a bowl of melted chocolate. Cold milk from refrigerator. Soft fresh rolls from bakery.

"Yamamo-" she opens up her eyes.

■

"Good morning." I look down and see a small figure I hug tightly. Yamamoto grins widely. I practically throw him away after two seconds. "What the hell are you doing, brat?!" "Dad told me to wake you up. You promised to come to my practice match yesterday, remember?" "Your dad promised it," I rolled my eyes. He just bounces excitedly. "Uh, I haven't asked your name?" Yamamoto asked. I stared at hime for a moment, "It's Hayato." "Hayato-san." "Just drop the honorific, it's weird." "'Kay. Hayato, then," he said, still cheerful.

Yamamoto goes ahead while I take a bath. Tsuyoshi gives me pocket money and bids his farewell before I go outside. I walk through the street I know well for the past ten years. About some blocks ahead is Jyudaime's old home where we-Jyudaime, me, Yamamoto, Reborn-san, Lambo and sometimes I-Pin-used to spend the time together. To the left and three streets after this was Namimori Middle School. And two blocks before that was the field where the practice match is currently playing.

Yamamoto is holding the bat firmly. And when the ball flies upon him, he swings the bat and strikes the ball with such strength unlikely for kids his age. The ball is nowhere to be seen and he runs freely, marking his first home run. After the third base, he sees me and waves his hand. I return his gesture and he shows me his teeth happily.

"Did you see me when I did the home run?" Yamamoto asks me when we walk home. "Yeah. It's pretty cool," I say. "Really?" I just nod. It was cool. Almost the same as teenage Yamamoto when he was in a match.

"Can you treat me an ice cream? Dad told me he would buy me one if I made a home run." "Ah, okay. Here, I'll wait for you in the park, okay?" I just realize why Tsuyoshi gave me the money earlier.

"Okay," he replies cheerily.

He comes back with a pack of ice cream. He unwraps it and breaks the double ice cream into two and shoves half of it to me, "I bought this so Hayato and I can eat together."

I bought this so we can eat together.

Ah.

I shouldn't let him join the family.

"Yamamoto."

I place my hands on his arms. He stares at me, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"About baseball. You should pursue it, okay? Don't ever let it go for anything else."

He nods, "Sure."

Is it something I've forgotten? I would never forget this. This sin of mine as I made him a ruthless hitman, legacy of Reborn-san.

■

"I love you, Hayato."

Yamamoto pinned me down on the tatami. "Let me go, bastard. I'll let it pass this time if you let go of me." I pushed him with all my might but he didn't budge. Instead, he held me and placed his head in the crook of my neck. "C'mon, Hayato. Help me out of this," he panted heavily. I could feel his heart went drumming wildly and what was wird, it caused something stirred in me.

"What?" I asked him, whispering.

He raised his head and huffed. He stared at me and said, "Get me out of this vortex I've been pulled in evertlytime you're around."

I gasped softly when he placed his lips on mine. We were both trembling and he restrained himself, calculating every touch on me.

"I know you love me, too."

Yamamoto had a pathetically depreesd expression at that time. That's why I said....

■

"Yamamoto."

I blink once.

"Good morning. Oh? What's with the luggage?" Tsuyoshi greets me when I come out from the bedroom. I had Yamamoto practically hanging on my front by gluing his limbs around me. "I can't wake him up," I said while sitting behind the table. Japanese style breakfast probably the best meal for me despite foreign blood in me. The sight of mackerel and miso soup is enough to make my mouth drooling.

"Hahaha. Takeshi is an only child. Having you around probably felt good for him, like having a big sister," Tsuyoshi said over his island in the kitchen. Isn't it weird even for siblings to be this close? I hold Yamamoto's back as I dig into the bowl.

"Hmm? Did I just do some teleportation?" Yamamoto blinks repeteadly. "Hey. If you're awake, then quit hanging on me." He doesn't answer and yawns, "Then I'll just sleep some more-" "Not a chance, brat. Get off."

I don't expect him to be such a spoiled and late-riser when he's a kid. And he used to be an early-riser in the future. Yamamoto places his head on the table, "Ah, I had a good sleep last night." "Do you care to tell me how you ended up crashing my bed last night?" I asked while I slurped the soup. Yamamoto laughs, he picks up his chopsticks and starts eating, "What do you mean, Hayato? I was setting the fan for you when Hayato reached out for me. So I just went into your arms after that." I almost blurt out what's inside my mouth. What he said made me choke on my food.

"Are you okay, Hayato?"

Bastard.

I remember Yamamoto when he coaxed me to take a rest at a certain 3 in the morning. "Come on, Hayato. You've been awake for two straight days. More than this and I swear I'll tell Tsuna to drop you out of whatever job you're doing right now." I huffed and massaged my temple, "You wouldn't dare." "Try me. That's why I offer you a relax and warm bed with me this morning," he smiled knowingly. He leant on the door of my room.

"Fine. I'll sleep for now."

He grinned happily.

That night I slept well. In the morning, he was staring at me contentedly. "Creepy," my voice was coarse because of sleep. He laughed, "You hugged me tightly when you were asleep." "Not a chance," I replied and bit my lower lip after that, realizing that my leg was draping over his side and my hands was wrapping his upper body. Heat came over my face and he laughed more, "See? I was setting the blanket for you when you reached out for me. So I just went into your arms after that."

Idiot, I mumbled.

■

It's been five days without result. There's nothing can help me back to the future. It's currently 2 in the afternoon when I come back to Yamamoto residence.

"Tadaima."

"Ah. You're home. How was your day? Got any clue?" Tsuyoshi asks me from his stall. "None, unfortunately."

There are two guests with him. They are looking at me before saying, "Is she the guest from the future?" One of them asks Tsuyoshi. "Oh. You are Ie-, no, I mean the advisor." I know him. He is Iemitsu Sawada, Jyudaime's father and currently advisor of Vongola, sitting together with the man I loathe forever, Dr. Shamal, who scrutinizes me. "I see. So you're in the business, huh?" "I'm originally under Vongola Decimo." He looks pleased hearing me said it.

He gulped down his sake and said, "I can't believe there would be something as time-jumping ability under the reign of the Decimo. I can only hope it would bring us all the good things we didn't have back then." "Are you in a mission?" Dr. Shamal asked me. "No. Decimo didn't order me to jump the time. I just got caught on a trouble outside the job." I said, slightly embarrassed. They look at me and just shrug their shoulders, "Guess it's personal, then," said Iemitsu.

"Are you involved in this, Tsuyoshi?" I asked him. He shakes his head, "Nah. I'm just an observer. Unlike you, I just play on the sidelines. It wouldn't do me any good if I directly involve myself in the business."

"We can afford civilian to be inside the business, right?" Iemitsu smiles at me.

I freeze.

Ah.

It was my fault.

"Then, excuse me. I need a nap. Pleasure to meet you."

They nod their head.

I get to the bedroom and close the door. Tears are streaming down my face. How did I end up pulling Yamamoto into this? It's like Shigure Soen trying to remind me of this. Of the sin of mine destroying Yamamoto's future.

■

"What is her name?" Dr. Shamal asks Tsuyoshi. "Hayato Gokudera. She works as Jyudaime's guardian." "Do you know her, Shamal?" Iemitsu asks him. Dr. Shamal taps his finger on the table, "Well, the Gokudera I know is a too smart girl for her own good."

"She looks like a great and capable person, though. I bet she'd be a great help for Decimo in the future," replies Iemitsu and Tusyoshi nods at his comment. "I hope so," Dr. Shamal said.

■

"Hayato." Yamamoto slides the door. He sees her on her back, tears falling on her cheeks.

"I wonder what makes you so sad everytime you sleep."

"You have to take responsibility of me forever, you know that?"

I'm sorry, Yamamoto.

■

The Albanian boss' subordinates pointed their guns at me. I stared at Edwin coldly, "Your head would be priced highly if you killed me." Edwin Vamovic smiled lazily as he sipped his wine from the goblet. "Let me conclude your boss' demand; basically he wants me to stop providing small drugs on the streets?" "Good to know you caught on what I said."

He laughed hard. He looked at me and said, "Okay. I'm willing to do as he wants. What do you offer in return?" "Nothing."

He laughed and clapped his hand loudly. "Oh, now I know why Vongola sent you here." I kept my stance steady and alert. "You're smart. And unlike most Vongola men, you know precisely where to push me."

He raised his gun and pointed it at me. "Care to tell me your offer in return of your demand?"

"As I said before, you'll get nothing from our demand."

"EXACTLY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ACCEPT VONGOLA'S DEMAND IF THEY LEFT NOTHING FOR ME?!"

Edwin's gun was fired and something stung my left arm. "You're lucky it only scratched. Next strike would never miss your heart." His smile widened as he slowly pulled the trigger.

Bang!

The bullet left my Colt stopped perfectly inside his gun, blocking and destroying it at the same time.

"I'm not asking. I'm ordering. Do it, unless you want your head split," I said clearly, unaffected by the adrenaline swimming in my blood. Edwin seethed, he roared, "Kill her!"

Before his subordinates could fire their guns, hundreds men in black already had their guns pointed at the Albanian crew.

"If I were you, I'd do her demand obligingly far before she fired her gun."

Yamamoto had the blade of his sword rested on Vamovic's throat. He wore a menacing smile across his usually happy face. His fist gripped the sword's handle a little too tight. "I'm tempted to slash this throat of yours, but then I guess she would kill me after I murdered you, so yeah, I'll make it easier for you."

"Yamamoto, don't-" my voice clearly didn't reach him when Vongola men fired their guns under his command through his eyes and instantly banished Vamovic's subordinates. Yamamoto let him go and he walked towards me. Vamovic went pale and weak. He knelt there, almost look defeated.

He reached out his hand and strpked my cheek. He examined the wound in my arm, "Are you okay?" "I should be the one asking that," I said sternly. He seemed surprised, but he smiled. "You seems upset," he said easily. His hand reached mine and held it while we were walking. "They will take care of Vamovic," he gestured over his men. "You know what would you face if you came here without Jyudaime's order? Me, lad." I hissed at him. He chuckled, his hand squeezed mine. "I'm scared," he winked at me. All his emotion earlier drained nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, he raised his sword and made a rapid swiping gesture with it. Vamovic trembled witnessing the most impossible thing in his life. Yamamoto practically crushed the bullet he fired upon us into ashes only with a wave of his sword.

"Got something better than that?" Yamamoto chided with the most chilling voice I've ever heard. It was even far more malevolent than Hibari-senpai's bitten to death threats.

I made no remark on it. I felt a devastating force coiling inside him. And that was exactly why I didn't need him to protect me. His idea of protecting me is to unleash an awfully potent beast in his mind to control himself.

"I'm sorry, Hayato." He grinned sheepishly.

"Shut up, idiot. I definitely won't sleep with you tonight."

He whined loudly afterwards.

At the headquarter, Jyudaime smiled upon hearing my report on Vamovic's case. "Anyway, I'm glad he'd stop selling drugs to children and teenagers on the street. Thank you, Gokudera. I appreciate your job today. And I hope you didn't need to do extreme step, Yamamoto. It was unlike you," Jyudaime said smoothly. Yamamoto scratched his head innocently, "I was just trying to help Gokudera, actually." "I don't need one," I said venomously. "Obviously." He replied with serious face. I just rolled my eyes.

Jyudaime laughed good-naturedly. "You both still on truce, apparently. I can't thank you enough for this. You should take a rest, Gokudera. Thank you very much."

"We should take a rest, Hayato," Yamamoto dropped his hand over my shoulder. I swatted his hand and kept walking to my personal office. I pushed the door and came in, and I blocked him. "I said I won't sleep with you tonight." He towered over me and smiled softly, "Even if I pouted like this?" And he made the cutest (did I just say cute word on Yamamoto?) expression ever; lips slightly pouted and eyes sparkling with mischief.

That night he made love to me languidly, unhurried and gently yet torturing, as if he apologized deeply on his behaviour before. "Forgive me, Hayato. For loving you too deep and I can't go back from it," he whispered between his heavy pants. I stroked his neck where his blood hammering and his artery tightened under my fingers, "Takeshi...," his thrusts stopped inside me and restrained his strength in order to concentrate on me.

"I love you, even when you lost yourself sometimes."

His eyes went a little bit teary before he laughed softly. "Hey, what are you doing getting bigger inside all of a sudden?" I slapped his forehead when I felt something grew inside me. He chuckled and kissed me deeply, "Sorry. I can't hold it because you just said something so profound, and I can't help but to feel happy because I was the cause of it."

I just stared at him.

"Pull out."

Yamamoto grinned, "Not a chance."

■

In the morning, Yamamoto had dressed up before he went out to pick up something to eat. He kissed my forehead and promised to ask the chefs in the kitchen of Vongola mansion to make Japanese breakfast for me.

Once he went outside, I wore his shirt thrown on the floor before walking towards the table where Yamamoto put Shigure Soen. The sword was wrapped inside a smooth red hexagon patterned fabric. I reached out hesitantly, before I grabbed it.

And it was suddenly dark.

■

"It was my fault to have him serves Jyudaime." Shamal stares at me with his dead-fish eye and puffs smokes from his nose. "What if it was his own will?"

"Nonsense. You know how his passion for baseball." "I don't," he says calmly. I slap my forehead, "I forgot that you right now has nothing to do with Yamamoto. Anyway, that's why I ask you to bite him with your mosquito when I return back to the future." "So he won't remember you?"

I blow the smoke from my cigarette and nod.

We are sitting on the bench at the park. Shamal said before that he didn't expect me to be like this in the future. "Like what?" He gestured at me and said, "You know, long hair and all. I know you despise growing your hair because it's troublesome. And although I know you like to dress up, I don't really expect to see you in a dress like this; all coat, dress pants, and those killer high heels?" Shamal smirked at me. "Shut up." "Is it Yamamoto's influence?" "Like hell. I wear this because my job requires me to dress up nicely. If I was assigned undercover, obviusly I'd practically wear what I should wear."

He just chuckled.

We're talking about me staying at his house ("Because you stay at my house last night, I have to spend the night at love hotel nearby because I couldn't screw my lovers at home. Get out of my house immediately.") when Yamamoto jumps at me and wraps his arme around my waist.

"Y-yamamoto?"

He looks up and whines, "Hayato, where were you last night? Why didn't you come home?" I pat his head and hear his friends a few feet away from us calling him repeatedly. "There was something I need to do last night so I slept at Dr. Shamal's house. Why are you here anyway? Weren't you playing at your friend's house?"

Yamamoto turns to see Shamal sitting beside me. "Hayato slept at this old man's house?" I poke his forehead. "Oi. Don't go around calling people old man like that." He looks up at me again and says, "Go home, Hayato. Promise me you will sleep at my home tonight?"

"Okay. I promise. Now, go play somewhere else. I need to finish my work here." He grins and waves at me while running to his friends who were calling him before.

"Seems like he's gotten through you."

"Well, he is the type who breaks down people."

"You don't have work right now."

I decide not to answer that.

"Well, I guess that explains all."

"What explains what?"

Shamal gives me those dead-fish eyes again, screaming 'seriously?'. "That explains why you need me to make him forget about you."

"What does?"

"Argh. You really are so dense about this. Say, between the two of you, who confessed first?" Shamal asks as he lights his second cigarette. "Obviously Yamamoto! Why do you ask me that?!" I almost stammer hearing his question. "Yeah, I thought so. There's no way you'd say it first. You have the tendency to ignore your own feelings. I bet Yamamoto must be so desperate to have you realize your own feelings."

Bullseye.

"Whatever. Anyway, promise me you'll do as I say," I nudge his rib with my elbow. He huffs and scowls, "Fine. Just get out of my apartment at once, okay?"

"Pervert."

He scoffs. "I'd say the same goes for the future Yamamoto, though. Don't you know that he left marks right below your ears clear enough for this old man to see?" I cover my neck with my hands and kicks him right at the guts. He falls on his knees and string of curses flows from his mouth. I leave him fuming, how should I know when I can't even see behind my own ears.

"Stupid Yamamoto." I say under my breath.

■

Shamal huffs hard and pants heavily. "Damn brat, can she kick deadly." He crushes his cigarette on the ground and stares at Hayato's slowly disappearing back. "Even though I'd do that, there are no guarantee he would forgot you completely. Judging from his piercing stare at me earlier, I can't help but to think if he'd kill me in the future after knowing me took care of you."

He walks and smiles, "Ah, young love. Passionate and full of desires."

■

My steps slow down. I look up at the setting sun and it reminds me of Yamamoto's amber eyes.

■

"Huh? Why did I come back?"

Yamamoto stared at me, his expression slightly confused before he smiled and sat beside me. He stroked the hair on my back. "I guess you don't remember, huh?" "What?" I glanced at him.

His hand slipped down his shirt I wore to trace his fingers on my sweaty back and he rest his hand on the small of my back. "You told me to take a responsibility of you forever when I confessed that time." He started nibbling at my ear and I whimpered under him. His other hand trailed my side and made me gasped softly.

"Wha-ah, Yamamoto, stop that. I-ahh-didn't mean it like this," the hand exploring my back stopped abruptly and he gripped me tightly. He flipped my body and held me close. The less of fabric state he was in made me staring at him with my blood boiling inside. He framed my face and licked the part behind my ear. He breathed in and said, "I guess it's my nature to claim responsibilty and pursue the things I love."

"Huh?" My head became dizzy under his ministrations. He didn't stop as he said, "Remember when I said I like long auburn haired woman in kareshatsu? I used to have this picture of that specific woman inside my mind since I was in elementary school."

I froze.

Yamamoto frowned. "Hey, did I hurt you?" I stared at him. No way. Shamal had had him bitten by his mosquito so he'd never ever remember who was I.

"When you first met me, do you know who I was?"

He shook his head, "No. I just thought you were an insteresting person. Although-" he shrugged and smiled lovingly, "I had this feeling of familiarity when I saw you."

I know my tears probably made him confused and worried, but at that time I couldn't help but to remember my sin.

It was my fault, afterall.

I should never brought him into this.

■

I break down into tears

**Author's Note:**

> Kareshatsu: the erotic sight of a woman wearing her lover's clothes.
> 
> Heisei 13: around AD 2001.
> 
> Albanian mafia is pretty common in Italy. They associate with Italian mafia directly.


End file.
